


Until Tomorrow

by Shadowkira



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, Vampire!Lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkira/pseuds/Shadowkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A concerned Minerva brings Lucy to the hospital after finding her unconscious and covered in blood.</p><p> <br/>Deals with Lucy turning and Mina realizing what she almost lost forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Tomorrow

  
_Breathe for love tomorrow_   
_Cause there’s no hope for today_   
_Breathe for love tomorrow_   
_Cause maybe there’s another way..._   


* * *

 

Mina groaned, stirred from her slumber by a loud commotion. She sat up as the door in the open reception area across from her bed was thrown open.

There were several men carrying the body of what appeared to be a woman and a female voice was yelling itself horse just behind them.

Mina’s blood ran cold when she realized who the woman was.

Minerva Westenra looked absolutely distraught, her once tightly done up hair now a a wispy mess around her face. “Please, tell me she’ll be alright?!”

One of the nurses came between her and the men, trying to calm her down to no avail. It did work as a small distraction though, giving the men enough time to get away from the worried Mother to get to work on who the brunette could only assume was Lucy.

Mina approached them cautiously, her gut twisting. “Minerva?”

The woman’s shoulders stilled for a second before she turned her teary eyes toward the brunette. “Mina, oh darling…” She sighed, “Lucy… She hasn’t been herself the last few weeks…”

Mina chewed on the inside of her cheek, not wanting to interrupt despite the older woman’s understatement.

"It all escalated so quickly… I- I don’t know what has gotten in to her. She came home from her outing and had herself locked in her room all evening. I suggested she take a bath to relax… And when I approached to check on her, I found her bath water red with blood. She had sent her maid away and was already out of the room when I got there… I followed a small trail of blood to her bedroom where she had fallen onto her bed unconscious."

"Did she harm herself?" Mina asked, her throat suddenly tight with emotion. She may have been angry at Lucy but she would never wish physical harm upon someone who had been good to her for so many years.

"I’m not sure what happened… There was a wound on her neck but nothing and no one else had been in there with her."

The older woman watched a myriad of expressions flicker across the brunette’s features.

Mina was torn, as Lucy’s friend she wanted to believe that the blonde would without a doubt be alright. But the sinking feeling in her belly and her medical knowledge was warring with that wishful thinking. She hadn’t seen her friend up close but the amount of blood clinging to her face, hair and body was enough to have made her nearly unrecognizable.

"Darling, please… Do you think she’ll be alright?"

The younger woman shook her head, “I don’t know…”

 

 

xxx

It was a few hours later when Mr. Murray found Minerva at his daughter’s bedside. He looked between the two, his expression serious as he took a seat on the end of Mina’s bed.  
  
"She’s lost a lot of blood, we had to do a transfusion."  
  
Mina felt Minerva squeeze her hand at the news, the older woman’s fingers trembling against her own.

"Will she be alright?"

"Only time will tell, I’m sorry. I have never seen anything quite like this. She has been in and out of consciousness. Most of what she has been saying is incoherent mumblings but there is one word she keeps repeating…"

"What is it??" Minerva asked, growing impatient at his pause.

"Monster. She seems to be frightened as well, so I doubt this injury was self inflicted. If you two would like to go and visit her, maybe you can get her to open up." He said gently, his eyes moving to meet Mina’s.

The two women didn’t need to think about it for long, they had Dr. Murray lead them to Lucy’s bedside immediately.

Mina swallowed thickly when her eyes finally fell on her friend. She was ghostly pale, dark circles under her eyes and a weak wave to her hair. She looked nothing like the Lucy that the brunette was used to.

She watched as Minerva rushed to her daughter’s side, clutching at the pale hand that was closest to her. "Lucy, darling, can you hear me?"

A weak groan came from the younger blonde and her eyes fluttered open slowly. “Mother? Where am I?”

"The hospital dear."

Within seconds Lucy’s eyes were as wide as they could go and she was straining to sit up, “What? No, I cannot be here… I must leave.” She said, her weak limbs no help in pushing passed her Mother.

"No, you must rest. Dr. Murray is taking good care of you…" Lucy froze at that, her wide eyes taking in more of the room. She let out a small gasp when she finally noticed Mina standing by the door.

The brunette shifted uncomfortably under the weight of her gaze, unsure of what to say. She had actually been hoping that Lucy would sleep a little longer, giving her time to think about how to approach conversation once she awoke.

Luckily for her, it seemed that the brief burst of energy was to be short lived. Lucy fell back down to her pillow, her eyes clenched shut. “It’s so bright…” She muttered softly, her hand squeezing her Mother's.

"Rest now, darling. By the time you wake, we’ll have food for you and the sun will not be shining so brightly."

Lucy nodded weakly, her barely opened eyes shifting over toward Mina one last time before she drifted back to sleep.

 

 

xxx

Several hours had passed quietly as Lucy slept. Minerva sat in a chair beside her and Mina had laid down on the closest bed. She was roused from her light sleep by a sudden scream.

Lucy was flailing wildly, trying to free herself from the sheets. Minerva tried to gently calm her down but it took a moment for it to work.

"Lucy, you’re okay…  You’re safe." She cooed, stroking her daughter’s hair and making sure the covers were pulled back a little so that the younger woman didn’t feel trapped.

She fell silent and leaned in, her eyebrows knitting together as she listened for whatever it was that Lucy was mumbling.

_"Monster… He made me a monster."_

Cupping her cheeks, Minerva leaned in closer. “Who Lucy, who made you into a monster??” She asked, emotion creeping into her voice as she watched her daughter deteriorating before her eyes.

Mina watched silently, her own brow creased with worry. She had wondered initially if Lucy hadn’t tried to harm herself because of their fight. And maybe that was where the word monster had come in. Now she wasn’t so sure which was worse, the thought of Lucy hurting herself or someone else hurting her.

Minerva sighed heavily, bringing the brunette out of her thoughts. “She’s asleep again… Couldn’t get an answer out of her.” The older woman said with a  frown.

"We’ll have more luck later I’m sure, once she’s gotten enough rest."

The blonde nodded, “She’s so cold… Should she be this cold?”

Mina blinked slowly before rising to move closer, her hand brushing against Lucy’s. Her eyes widened and despite her quick attempts to hide her surprise, she knew that Minerva had seen.

"I’m sure it is nothing… But I can go talk to my father if you’d like? And get her another blanket??" Mina asked, rising quickly to her feet. She realized she had done so too fast, her head throbbing in response. As soon as she was able though, she was headed for the door, not wanting to be caught with questions. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears and panic twisted her stomach as she made her way out into the hall to find her Father.

 

 

xxx

Her Father had been busy with another patient and seeing he was going to be  held up for quite a while Mina had merely sought out an extra blanket for Lucy.

When she had finally made her way back to the room, Minerva was sliding on her coat. 

"Oh there you are, dear. I am heading home to change and see if I can’t get food from somewhere else for when Lucy wakes. I fear I will go mad if I sit by her bed all day… Could you watch her for me while I am gone?"

Mina nodded, she could hear the nerves in the older woman’s voice. She knew that Minerva was trying to distract herself. That she was hoping Lucy would be well, all laughs and smiles upon her return.

The room was silent for a while, and despite the uncomfortable chair she was seated in, Mina found herself drifting off. She was stirred from her sleep when a cold hand grasped her own.

"Why do you sit with me?" Lucy whispered, her voice faint.

"Because I miss you and I am worried about you." The brunette responded without needing to think. She watched as several emotions flashed across Lucy’s eyes before she looked away.

"I feared you would never speak to me again… You shouldn’t really, I don’t deserve you."

Mina felt her heart breaking in her chest, for several reasons. It did hurt to be around the blonde, to remember that she had betrayed her… But she knew that she had been cruel and had jumped to conclusions.

"No, we are equal now… If anything, I didn’t deserve you. I pushed away my dear friend, who was always there to support me when I needed her most. All because of ignorance and the fear of pretense."

Lucy’s fingers tightened against her own but the blonde remained silent for a moment. “I need to leave… I can’t be here Mina. You shouldn’t be near me.”

"Why?"

Lucy’s eyes shifted toward the door nervously before looking back at the brunette. “You’ll think me mad.”

"Never, please tell me Lucy."

"I… I am ill. I could hurt people, I shouldn’t be around anyone."

"I don’t understand… You suffered and injury and lost blood, you were attacked. You aren’t ill." Mina said, her thumb stroking the back of her friend’s hand. She watched as a far away look fell over the blonde’s eyes, the color of them darkening.

"No, I am a _monster_!” Lucy said, pulling her hand free of Mina’s roughly.

The brunette blinked, surprised by the sudden outburst but not deterred from comforting the other woman.

"You’re not a monster. You never could be." She said, leaning in to brush her lips against Lucy’s forehead. The blonde quickly fell silent, her features relaxing as she watched Mina sit back in her chair.

"Your Mother ran out to get you some food… She figured you wouldn’t want anything they serve here I suppose. Rest more and we’ll wake you when it is time to eat. I’ll be right here if you need me."

 

 

xxx

Despite the appearance that she was in a deep and peaceful sleep, Lucy’s mind and body were humming with energy. She could feel the [heat](http://shadowkira.tumblr.com/post/74148018302/until-tomorrow-part-2) leaving her, her breathing growing more and more shallow with each exhale.

Her gums burned and her jaw ached as she clenched her teeth together. Some small, dark corner of her mind warned her that her humanity was slipping away. That part was now too weak for the thought to matter though, a beast pushing it down and keeping her eyes closed, her body motionless.

She could still feel Mina’s hand in her own, the brunette’s [heat](http://shadowkira.tumblr.com/post/74148018302/until-tomorrow-part-2) radiating against her cold flesh. Her friend’s pulse echoing her own as it faded slowly.

 

 

xxx

Mina’s eyes fluttered open slowly and she glanced toward the [windows](http://shadowkira.tumblr.com/post/74148018302/until-tomorrow-part-2) along the top of the wall, a frown gracing her features. She had hoped that Minerva would have made it back before it was completely dark. 

She stretched and let out a loud yawn before looking back toward her bed ridden friend. The other woman looked terrible, worse than she had ever seen her in all of the years that they’d known each other.

"Lucy, how are you feeling?" She asked gently, her hand reaching out to touch the blonde’s forehead. A sick feeling sliced through her at the lifeless feel of Lucy’s skin. She had been cold earlier but she now seemed completely devoid of warmth. Trying to keep herself calm, Mina tried to check for a pulse on the blonde’s wrist.

Her own heart rate began to pick up when she felt nothing against her fingertips, “Lucy. Lucy please! This isn’t funny!!” She gasped, jumping from her chair to check again against the flesh of her friend’s neck.

A cold sweat began to spread across her flesh, nausea bubbling up her throat. “No. No…” Mina whispered, her head falling for a moment.

Anger claimed her then, engulfing her grief as she grabbed the blonde’s shoulders. She shook her, gently at first but more roughly as she went.

"Lucy, wake up. I lost you, even if just for a moment and I cannot… _Will not_ , lose you again.” She said through grit teeth. The anger left as quickly as it had come though, leaving nothing but sorrow in its wake.

Lucy’s body had moved limply under the pressure of her hands, her head rocking back and forth against her pillow with no other response.

Mina stumbled back from the bed, her hands over her mouth as she gazed at the body of her friend. Sobs began to wrack her frame and she continued backward toward the door, nearly falling once or twice.

She only stopped when her back collided with the frame of the doorway, sliding to the floor with a soft cry. Part of her wanted to call for help but her more rational self told her that it was too late, the other woman was gone.

She wanted to crawl back to the bed and hold her, breathe life back into her. Another part of her wanted to run because she didn’t know how she would be able to watch Minerva respond to the passing of her only child.

Mina thread her fingers into her hair, nails scraping against her scalp as she crumpled in on herself. Her body rocked back and forth, tears burning at her eyes.

Several minutes passed in the same position when Mina heard it, faintly over her own crying.

"Mina."

The brunette looked up, blinking away tears in surprise when she saw Lucy sitting up in bed. The blonde was supporting herself with her forearms and still laying slightly on her side.

"Lucy…" The other woman gasped, staring in awe at her friend. Her mind still trying to catch up with what it was she was seeing. "I thought I’d lost you."

"Come to me, Mina." Lucy begged, sitting up more fully so that her legs were over the side of her bed. Her arms spread wide and inviting. Mina moved to her side quickly, her arms pulling Lucy as close as possible.

"Don’t you ever do that again." The brunette whispered, fresh tears creating tracks down her cheeks.

She heard a smile pull across Lucy’s lips and the blonde breathed in deep. “Kiss me, Mina.” She whispered huskily into brown curls, her nose rubbing against the sensitive flesh of the other woman’s neck.

Mina stiffened immediately and tried to withdraw, “What?” She asked, her wide eyes locking with the blonde’s.

A shiver ran through her as she took in the darkness that seemed to be swimming within them. Lucy licked her lips, her eyes flitting toward the brunette’s pulse point. “Breathe life into me…” She whispered, her hand coming up to hold the base of Mina’s skull.

The brunette tried to free herself but found the task impossible, Lucy’s limbs didn’t budge against her attempts. The kiss was rough, borderline bruising at first. But as the blonde’s tongue swept across her bottom lip, Mina felt herself losing her resolve. She relaxed slowly, her lips responding to the other woman’s.

She could feel Lucy give a small smile of satisfaction and that was when the blonde’s grip relaxed slightly. Her hand moving back up to the back of Mina’s head, she tugged on the other woman’s curls to expose her neck.

The action brought a red hot flash of excitement through Mina’s stomach. Her chest rising and falling rapidly as Lucy’s tongue ran along her carotid. Her breaths came out more rapid as the blonde nipped and sucked at her neck, coaxing the blood to flow more freely.

A shocked cry escaped her when sharp fangs pierced her skin suddenly. She could feel Lucy shuddering against her, deep growls rumbling in her chest.

Mina could feel the life being drawn from her body as the warmth left the wound. Her lifeblood being drawn into the blonde who was sloppily sucking it down.

"I’m back, do tell me she’s awake. Her food is going to get cold- My God, Lucy! What in heavens name are you doing?" Minerva cried out. Dropping the basket she’d brought the food in to the floor with a loud clatter.

Lucy’s mouth moved away from Mina’s neck immediately for her to hiss at her Mother. Blood coated her chin and dripped onto her nightgown.

"My God…" Minerva breathed, her wide eyes watching as Lucy released Mina to rise to her feet. It only took the younger blonde a second to reach her and knock her back into the wall. She landed roughly, already unconcious from the first blow.

Mina sat up slowly, weak from the loss of blood. “Lucy! Stop!!” She cried, hoping that she could reach the other woman before she hurt her Mother further. The blonde paused looking back over her shoulder toward the brunette. Her eyes lingered on Mina’s for a moment before dropping down to the hand now holding the still bleeding wound.

They widened then and fear flashed across Lucy’s features. “What have I done?” She whispered in horror, looking back toward her Mother. Mina watched as the other woman tried desperately to wipe the gore from her chin, her movements frantic. They could hear footsteps in the hall, growing closer.

"Go, now." Mina said, her eyes looking passed Lucy to the hall. "I’ll find you."  
  
The blonde stared at her for a moment before complying, disappearing in a blur.

The brunette sat back down on the edge of the bed, sure now that the footsteps had just rounded the corner and that no one had seen her friend make her exit.

"Mina? What’s happened, what was that crash?" Her Father asked worriedly as he entered the room. "My God, Mrs. Westenra, are you alright?"

The woman groaned in response but did not wake, it was then he turned his eyes toward his daughter. It didn’t take him long to notice the blood and it sent him racing to her side. “Who did this to you?”

"I don’t know… I didn’t see them." Mina lied, her hand keeping pressure on her wound as her Father ripped her off a piece of sheet to use instead of just her fingers.  
  
"And Lucy?" He asked, watching as she pressed the sheet to the bite.

"Gone when I woke… T-they must have come back for her, whoever attacked her before…" Mina whispered, her emotion very real but for a different reason than the story she was telling.

"We’ll find her. But we must get you help first, hold the pressure while I call for help." He said before rising to return to the hall.

Mina watched him disappear around the corner before she brought her other hand to her mouth. Her lips were still tingling and an odd sort of curiosity had taken hold of her. She did not fear what Lucy had become, she would help her through this. She would not lose her again.

 

 

xxx

Mina moved quickly through the streets of London, her eyes scanning the faces around her. It hadn’t taken her long to figure out what matter of illness had taken over Lucy.

They had read about them in the past, giggling beneath forts constructed from bed sheets and curtains. The pages of the Penny Dreadfuls had left them cuddling closely together on many occasions, scared of their own shadows.

She was honestly surprised she hadn’t remembered the tales involving the creatures known as the vampire sooner.  
  
Mina had gone home first thing in the morning to read up on as much helpful medical knowledge as she could. When her normally helpful textbooks left nothing other than more questions, she wracked her own memory.

It was late in the afternoon when the realization of what her friend had become finally dawned on her. And she had hoped that Lucy had found somewhere safe and dark to hide for the day.

And now that the sun had set, she was out trying to find where the blonde might be keeping herself. Mina checked several of their common hang outs and was disappointed to find that no one had seen her or heard from her friend in days.

Many of the people out on the streets were alight with conversations about Grayson’s upcoming reveal of his [generator](http://shadowkira.tumblr.com/post/74703325966/until-tomorrow-part-3). She pushed passed them, her breath coming out in short pants as she headed toward the Westenra home.

Mrs. Westenra, as shaken up as she was, did not sell her daughter out to the police. Both she and Mina had lied and said they couldn’t remember what happened. And that whoever had attacked Lucy previously must merely have returned.

Mina’s heart clenched painfully as she approached, praying that Lucy hadn’t done anything to harm her Mother if she had returned home.

When she finally arrived, it was obvious that there were people inside. But something told her that Lucy was not one of them. She snuck down a side street that ran along a wall on the edge of the Westenra property. The gate that was the only break in the wall had always been her way of sneaking in to see Lucy as children. Some nights, when she dearly missed her Mother, she would sneak over and the two would lay under the stars.

The garden was their place at night.

Testing the bars, Mina managed to slide the one up enough that she could maneuver it aside to slip through. It was at the end and there was a wider gap between it and the heavy metal frame. The fit was tighter than it had been when she was smaller but she forced herself through before sliding the bar back into place.

She walked quietly, listening for any signs that she was not alone in the garden. The night sky was surprisingly bright, a nearly full moon illuminating the walkway and plants around her.

"Lucy?" She whispered as she came closer to the center of a small bush labyrinth. There was a bench in the clearing at the center and relief flooded the brunette when she saw a figure seated there.

"You came." Lucy’s voice answered softly.

"I told you that I would…" Mina said, taking a seat beside her friend. A chill ran through her as a breeze rustled the leaves around them.

The blonde side eyed her a moment before speaking again, “You shouldn’t have.”

"Why?" Mina asked, hating the sorrow that seemed to cling to Lucy’s every word.

"I-I killed a man… Last night, after leaving. I fed on him!" She gasped out, struggling to say the words aloud. Self hate dripped from her tone and her hands were clenched tightly into fists. "That was almost you, Mina."

Her eyes turned toward the brunette, rimmed red with emotion.

Mina let out a soft gasp as a single tear tracked down the blonde’s cheek, leaving a crimson stain in its wake. She reached a trembling hand toward the pale skin, nearly recoiling once she felt how cold it was to the touch.

Lucy leaned into the warm palm, her eyes fluttering closed. “I don’t want to hurt you. I could never forgive myself.”

"I’m fine, see?" Mina said, pulling her hair back slightly so that the blonde could see what was left of her wound. There were four small holes where the elongated canines of her upper and lower jaw had sunk in.

Lucy flinched at the sight of them, her hand flying to her mouth as memories flooded her. She could taste the sweet tang of Mina’s blood and it sent a spike of heat through her. She shivered at the feeling and tried to calm herself.

"Are you alright?" Mina asked, reaching out a tentative hand to brush Lucy’s arm.

"I-I’m fine… It will pass."

The brunette eyed the sharp teeth that flashed in the moonlight, her own teasing the inside of her cheek. “Have you fed tonight?”

"No, not tonight." Lucy said, averting her eyes to the moon above. "I do not wish to kill."

"But Lucy you must… Or you’ll starve!" Mina gasped, grasping the other woman’s arm much more firmly now.

The blonde’s eyes met her own, “Will I? Can I die??” She asked, her voice small. She too had figured out the name for her condition but all they knew of were stories meant to entertain and terrify.

"I-I don’t know…" Mina said, lowering her eyes to the ground. "They say sunlight burns-"

"It does." Lucy confirmed, rubbing idly at the back of her right hand. She had discovered that accidentally as the sun had come up. "I cry tears of blood… I cannot eat solid food, I no longer require sleep or to breathe…"

She looked up cautiously, afraid to see the repulsion she was expecting on Mina’s face. But she only found a quiet sort of fascination.

"You really don’t need to breathe?" Mina asked, glancing down to watch the blonde’s chest. Lucy inhaled sharply, reflexively.

"No. But I’ve found that it is a difficult habit to break." She whispered, licking her lips. "The first thing I noticed were my senses. They’re so sharp now. I can smell things, hear things, that I’ve never experienced."

"Like what?" Mina asked, her eyes alight with wonder.

"Your heart." She answered, her eyes never leaving the brunette’s. "Your fear." She whispered, the scent rushing back to her as the memory did. As she had sunk her fangs into Mina’s neck.

"I’m not afraid."

Lucy let out a small laugh, “Not now. But you should be.” Her eyes turned serious again, morose.

The brunette shook her head but said nothing as she slid closer on the stone bench to rest her head on Lucy’s shoulder. “Never.”

Lucy fought the urge to shudder at the closeness, her body rigid as the stone beneath them. She relaxed after a few minutes though, when a warm arm slid around her. She didn’t know cold anymore, she only knew of emptiness or fire.

Mina’s touch brought a rush of goosebumps and tingling in its wake, similar to the ones she had relished so much as a human.

They sat in silence for a while before the brunette began to snore softly and Lucy sighed.

"Mina, darling, you must go. You’ll catch a cold." She said, glancing toward the top of the other woman’s head.

"I want to stay." The brunette grumbled, nuzzling deeper into Lucy’s sleeve.

The blonde frowned, pushing the other girl up into a straighter sitting position. “Please? I’ll see you home.” She asked, her eyes gentle as they gazed into the sleepy ones before her.

There was a brief pause before Mina nodded with a pout.

She was about to voice her opinion on the matter when Lucy scooped her up in one swift movement. The brunette gasped loudly, her heart rate spiking at the sudden rush.

"L-Lucy, what are you doing?"

The blonde grinned, a cheeky smile gracing her face for the first time in weeks. “Showing you what else I can do.”

With that, Lucy set off into a sprint, Mina clutched close to her chest. The loose fabric of her dress swirled around her legs as she moved through the labyrinth and back toward the wall.

Mina’s arms squeezed her tighter and the brunette hid her face as they made it over the wall in one bound.

"My God…" The human breathed, her eyes wide as her mind caught up to exactly the feats that her friend was capable of.

Lucy chuckled and shook her head before running again through the shadows of London, toward the Murray home.

It took them no time at all to cover the ground between and Mina found herself being lowered onto unsteady legs before she knew it.

"Come inside? Father is still at the hospital… He probably won’t be home until morning." The brunette asked, scuffing the toe of one of her shoes against the cobblestone.

Lucy glanced once more toward the moon, she knew that she shouldn’t. But there was still plenty of the night left and she didn’t want to leave Mina’s side. She had thought that the other woman would never speak to her again after her betrayal and even more so after she had been bitten. Pushing away Mina’s attempts to stay close just didn’t seem like an option.

"Of course, darling."

 

 

xxx

Mina had fallen back to sleep shortly after they had come inside. She had insisted that Lucy join her on the bed but as soon as the brunette’s breathing had evened out, the vampire had moved to the small couch by the fire place.

She watched as sleep clung to her friend’s peaceful face. Occasionally, emotion would flicker across her porcelain features but they would be gone as quickly as they came.

Her body was beginning to grow anxious and she knew that daylight was approaching. The light had not yet begun to brighten the night sky but she could tell that it was coming.

"Mina." Lucy breathed, moving back to the brunette’s bed side.

The other woman groaned softly, stirring before finally waking completely. “Yes, Lucy?” She asked, her voice husky and low from sleep.

"I must go. It is almost dawn."

Mina’s gaze flew toward the window, fear flashing in her eyes. “Already?” She breathed, turning her eyes back toward the blonde.

"I’m afraid so."

"I’ll see you tomorrow, though, right?" Mina asked, sitting up quickly. It was as if she thought Lucy a phantom who would be gone with the light, never to return.

"Yes. I will find you." Lucy promised, knowing she would have an easier time of it than the brunette.

Mina smiled then and relaxed a little back into her pillow. “Will you be going to Grayson’s demonstration?”

Lucy’s eyes narrowed and a small growl rumbled deep in her chest.

Mina blinked, surprised by the reaction. “What was that?”

"I-I don’t know…" Lucy tried to lie, averting her eyes.

"Lucy, tell me." The brunette said slowly, a familiar tone returning.

"I’ll be there." Lucy promised, "Just please… Keep your distance from that man. He manipulates all around him and I fear-"

"You fear?"

"I fear that he wishes to have you. To hurt you."

Mina’s eyes narrowed, she could tell that there was more but she didn’t want to push the other woman. Not when they were making so much good progress.

"Alright. I will keep my distance from him. And I will be looking for you." Mina promised, her hand seeking out Lucy’s.

The blonde smiled softly and squeezed gently against the warmth of the other woman’s fingers. Several minutes later, when Mina let out a yawn she decided it was truly time to leave.

"Goodnight, Lucy. I’ll see you tomorrow." Mina whispered as she watched the blonde make her way to her [window](http://shadowkira.tumblr.com/post/74703325966/until-tomorrow-part-3).

"Yes…" Lucy whispered back, "Until tomorrow, darling."


End file.
